


The Curse and Kaisa

by JetCat14



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Johanna/Kaisa - Freeform, Sketchbook ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetCat14/pseuds/JetCat14
Summary: When Witches lives are being threaten Kaisa a witch tries to get better at magic in hopes of protecting her Lover Johanna and the Baby Johanna is to have.  Kaisa messes up when trying to work on her magic skills and curses herself.Can Kaisa stop The Witch Portal before they take her life and Johanna's and Will Johanna and Kaisa find a way to cure Kaisa.Find out in The Curse and Kaisa
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Kudos: 3





	The Curse and Kaisa

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my First Sketchbook Fanfiction Hope you enjoy

Chapter One 

Johanna stayed up thinking about Kaisa. She had heard rumors that a group known as the Witch Portal were going after witches, familiars of witches and people who knew of them. She sat herself down on her bed the fear of losing Kaisa raised in her. ‘Why would people want to hurt the Witchs there nice people? ' Johanna Questioned.  
Kaisa was one person Johanna could trust and she loved. Johanna could say her family life wasn’t the greatest with a father who would only yell at her and a mother who wanted Johanna to become like her. Her mom pushed her to do things she didn’t want to do and in the end she has never been there for her. Johanna was more into drawing as she had drawings all over her room and was something that kept her busy before meeting Kaisa.  
Johanna's thoughts stopped when she heard the sound of rocks tapping her bedroom window. “Kaisa,” She said, walking to open it.  
Johanna looked down to see the black haired girl below her with her purple dyed tips standing below her. Kasia had on a white shirt with a black cloak wrapped around it a pair of black jeans and combat boots.  
Kaisa Looked up at Johanna “Come on Jo Let me in”, Kaisa said lightly so only Johanna could hear her.  
Johanna walked to her bed and reached down to pull out a rope she kept when Kaisa would drop by because it was the only way she could get into Johanna’s house..  
Johanna's family did not like Kaisa blaming her for almost anything Johanna did wrong and deemed that their daughter would not see her anymore.  
Johanna threw the rope down to Kaisa who grabbed it and waited for Johanna to pull her up. Johanna pulled up Kaisa who grabs onto the window and pulls herself in. “Jo can we find an easier way to get me up here”.  
“Tell my parents you are not trouble and that you are really a good person”.  
“You know that won’t happen here. Your family is to suck in their ways”.  
“Kai likes us dating. I could not ever change their mind about that if they know”.  
Johanna made eye contact with Kaisa. “Kai I think The Witch Portal is after……”, Johanna stopped mid sentence.  
“Jo I know and I won’t let anything happen to you two”,.  
Kaisa placed a hand on Johanna's stomach.  
“I am only two Months Kaisa I can still help”.  
“No I can not lose you or the baby, I have to get better at magic in hopes to protect you two”.  
Johanna who chose to date a guy who in return just would leave once the words of I am pregnant come out of Johanna’s mouth. Once he left Johanna, Kaisa who had always been there for her looked Johanna in the eyes and stated to her “I love you and always have’,  
Johanna who had been hiding her feelings for the witch returned the feelings and they have been dating since.  
“If I lose you Jo I…...Really have no one”.  
Johanna got up and walked over to Kaisa who was sitting on the chair at Johanna’s desk. Johanna took Kaisa's hand and pulled her up to her and into her arms. “Kai I love you”.  
Johanna placed a kiss on Kaisa's lips; they stayed like this until the sound of footsteps could be heard. “Kaisa Hide”, Johanna said, pulling away from Kaisa.  
Kaisa walked over to Johanna bed getting down and climbing under. A knock at the door was heard then a man's voice. “Johanna I heard voices are you up”, He said walking into the door.  
“Um I was just doing some homework. I forget it must have been the TV you Heard '', Johanna said tapping her fingers on her desk meeting her fathers eyes.  
Kaisa watched as the man walked up to Johanna and gave her a look. “You better not be talking to that Kaisa girl’.  
“No father’, Johanna said.  
He looked at her and walked to the door not saying a word he took one step out the door and looked back at Johanna. “Get to Bed it's almost four’ .  
He left, closing the door. Johanna took a deep breath as Kaisa climbed out from under the bed.  
“They don't know, do they?”, Kaisa Asked.  
“I can’t tell them about the baby you know what they would do”.  
“Jo you……” Kaisa stopped when Johanna ran to the trash can and the sound of her throwing up hit Kaisa’s ears.  
Kaisa walked over pulling Johanna’s hair behind her and rubbing her back. Johanna looked back at Kasia. “What were you going to say?”, Johanna Asked.  
“I can wait, maybe you should get some rest’.  
“Yeah maybe I should”.  
Kaisa helped Johanna up and walked her over to her bed with an arm around her. Johanna climbed under the covers and looked at Kaisa who stood above her helping her pull the cover over her . “Kasia will you stay until I fall asleep”?  
“Yes babe’.  
Kaisa leaned in placing a kiss on Johanna's lips. Johanna smelt of the woods with a strong oak smile that hit Kaisa but that was a smell Kaisa loved. "Kai we got this the whole witch thing and people trying to…..".  
" Jo please don't worry they won't get us".  
Kaisa walked over sitting at the end of the bed looking at the brown hair girl as she slowly went to sleep. Kasia sat for almost 20 minutes after she had fallen asleep watching her. “Jo I will get better at magic to protect you and the baby”, Kaisa said to herself as she walked to the window.  
But before she left she walked back placing a kiss on Johanna's forehead.  
‘Good night the other half of me”. 

The Next day.  
After leaving Johanna’s Kaisa sat around the library reading all the books about magic she could. Kasia lived with Tildy but most of the time she was at the liberty where she worked and hid from the world and worked on her magic. Tildy stated she basically lived there at this point.  
Kaisa worked at magic but she was not the greatest. "Dam Witch Portal" Kaisa said, flipping through the pages of the spellbook.  
Kasia read through the pages and came to a point where reading wasn't enough and began testing spells until one she could make out what the name of the spell was. Kaisa says the words trying to sound them out as she said them the book lit up. "Oh shit" Said Kaisa, who jumped up and threw the book.  
"Nothing happened" Kaisa looked at her hands. "What the hell is a spell for if it does nothing".  
Kaisa walked over picking up the book and opened it to the spell she had casted.  
"Joey is right, always read the fine print" Kasia read the fine print, "DAM it's a curse spell".  
Kaisa fell back in a chair. "I cursed myself. What kind of witch am I"?  
Kaisa in anger threw all the books and papers across the room. "What the '' Kaisa looked at her hands to see her fingernails becoming like claws the pain shot through her body. "Have to get to……. Tildy…….before I don't even know".  
Kaisa ran out the door with a spellbook in her arms. "It's only 8:00 in the morning and already getting into trouble Kaisa" Kaisa said to herself covering herself in her cloak.  
She looked and began to run. Her heart was racing. All she could think about was Johanna and the baby if they can’t fix this.  
Making it to the house which was only three blocks away. She walks up to the door, hands shaking a little she reached out with her hand opening it. "Tilldy are you home?’ Kaisa said with a shaky voice.  
"In here dear" A voice said from the kitchen.  
Kaisa walked to the kitchen still having her face and hands covered with the cloak.  
Tildy looked up at Kasia from the breakfast she was making . Her eyes met the girl as she removed the cloak covering her face and fangs had come out of her mouth and her eyes were purple.  
"Kaisa what happened"?  
“I don’t even know”.  
Kaisa gave her the book with a page opened. Tildy looked at Kaisa with a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong can you fix this"?  
"No Kaisa, but maybe I can figure something out”,.  
Kaisa thought to herself “Even a very powerful witch can’t help me. What will Joey think of me now”.  
"Kaisa there is a lot more to come with transformation than just what's happening now".  
Kaisa slammed her hand on the table leaving a dent on the table.  
"My God" Kaisa said looking down at what she had done. “What i’m I becoming”?  
“Kaisa just calm down we will find a way to fix this”.  
“This, I am changing every Minute. What will Johanna think of me”.  
Tildy was the only person who knew of Kaisa and Johanna dating and supported them.  
“Kasia you know she will accept you she loves you”.  
"This isn't happening", Kaisa said, unable to take any of this any more she backed up.  
Kaisa’s mind raced and she knew something was happening with her mind..  
‘ I am going up stairs’, Kaisa said walking to the stairs.  
She had to fight herself as she walked up them seeming as if her body was failing her. She made it to her room and she walked in, closing the door behind her. The room was somewhat messy with books and random witch things put about. It was purple with a hint of black throughout. Above Kaisa’s bed which sat in the middle of the room were pictures of her and Johanna and one Johana drew of Kaisa.  
Kasia walked over, falling onto the bed her head was spinning. She couldn’t keep her mind on one thing. So she looked over to the picture of Johanna resting on the top of her dresser. In the picture Johanna had her long hair with bangs where she wore a red and black checkered flannel shirt and a pair of jeans she was sitting up in a tree out in the woods that went around Trollbrug. Kaisa remembered taking the picture. It was one of the first she had of Johanna; they were only twelve then. Kaisa was able to kind of put her mind at peace so she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
